


He’s Mine

by emarwood



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boys Kissing, Claiming, Deathly Hallows Fix, French Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:57:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emarwood/pseuds/emarwood
Summary: The war is reaching a conclusion, how will victory be celebrated? Draco Malfoy knows how he wants to celebrate and nobody will stand in his way.





	He’s Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Back off Weaselette](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/316503) by UpTheHill. 



> Based on a picture by UpTheHill posted on Instagram by are_you_a_malfoy
> 
> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.

Harry heard the high voice shriek as he , too, yelled his best hope to the heavens, pointing Draco’s wand:  
‘Avada Kedavra!’  
‘Expelliarmus!’  
The bang was like a cannon-blast and the golden flames that erupted between them, at the dead centre of the circle they had been treading, marked the point where the spells collided.  Harry saw Voldemort’s green jet meet his own spell, saw the Elder wand fly high, spinning through the air towards the master it would not kill, and Harry, with the unerring skill of the seeker, caught the wand in his free hand as Voldemort fell backwards.  Hitting the floor with a mundane finality, his body feeble and shrunken, Voldemort was dead, killed by his own rebounding curse.

Tumult broke around Harry as the screams and the cheers and the roars of the watchers rent the air and the first to reach him was Ginevra Weasley.  ‘Harry.’  She yelled delighted, yet his gaze was drawn to somebody behind her.  Someone approaching them against the protests of many people surrounding him, pushing Ginny aside Harry could hear the cries of his parents.  ‘Draco, please don’t.’  His mother Narcissa sobs loudly, scared for her son.  Everyone was so slow to react, because Draco Malfoy is standing in front of Harry in no time and only then did wands aim reluctantly towards him as he is presenting no wand himself.

‘You did it.’  He gasped at the young saviour without breaking stride throwing his arms around him dipping him and kissing him breathless.  Dropping the wands in his hands Harry griped Dracos shoulders and kissed him back.  
‘No.’ Harry could hear a female voice shouting in protest as Draco pulled them both back up.  One hand having let go of him though he is still wrapped up in the other arm.  Harry pressed himself tightly into the Slytherins body kissing him back hard and opening up his mouth for the other boy when his tongue licked his lips asking for entrance.  Harrys hands slipped down to Dracos firm arse making the blond groan pleasurably as he squeezes hard.  
‘Geroff.’  A voice nearby muffled though indignant, Harry heard coming from somewhere behind him.

Draco Malfoy pulled back breaking the kiss leaving the brunet breathing heavily in its wake.  ‘Always wanted to do that.’  He smiles tentatively.  
‘Why didn’t you then?’  Harry pouted. ‘All that time…’  
‘Self-preservation Potter.’  The blond smiled.  
‘Foiffinorsake.’  The muffled voice comes again.  ‘Fine, fine, Harry I respect your decision.’  Ginny snapped and pouting stormed off.  Harry smiled at the blond holding him.  ‘Is, was, I mean…’  
‘Such eloquence.’  Draco sneered as Harry blushes.  
‘It’s just, do you want, I want… erm.’  He gulped and screwed up his famous Gryffindor bravery.  ‘Wouldyoukissmeagain?’  
‘I have no idea what you are babbling about Potter.’  
‘Kiss me.’  Harry demanded huskily blinking up at Draco still wrapped up in his arms.  
‘With pleasure, but we are going to work on your manners if we are going to continue doing this.’  Harry smiled and closed his eyes at Draco pressed his lips against his again.

A slow clap sounded out from somewhere in the great hall, slowly becoming more rapid, quickly others seem to pick it up.  Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy slowly make out in the middle of the room while a battle worn crowd of students and professors.  Relatives and former students, aurors and domestic witches and wizards applaud all around them.  For a battel and war won for new beginnings, lives about to start over, and two boys who always pretended to hate the other because of decisions made by others before they were born who can finally be together.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
